All Hands On Deck
by APurpleAvacado
Summary: Happy Birthday Kitsunecubby-chan! I hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry. AU. A ship saw a storm which marked the beginning of the end.


Authors note: Happy Birthday Kitsunecubby-chan! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: the plot belongs to me, the fic belongs to Kitstune-chan and the characters belong to Kishimoto. Well, technically speaking the plot also belongs to Kitsune-chan, but, let's not go into that...

Naruto;

Oneshot: All hands on deck.

Thunder clapped, deafening. Waves crashed against the hull of the ship, knocking it to and fro with incredible force. The obstruction of the rain was blinding, soaking all to the bone. Deckhands ran back and forth, shouting order frantically to one another as they scrambled to pull the ship through the storm. The wind blew, so strong it knocked many off their feet and onto the merciless wooden deck of the ship.

Cold and shivering, but determined nonetheless, the crew fought the elements, defying the wind and the rain disobeying the waves wishes and the thunder's cry. They pulled at the mast, refusing to allow it to fall to the floor – the more of it was caught wind, the faster they would be out of harms way.

"Heave, boys!" the lieutenant called is short green locks sticking to the multi-coloured skin of his forehead, as he yanked on the rope of mast with all his might. "Hoist the sails!"

The cry of "Aye, sir!" answered him as they squinted upwards in the hopes of seeing past the rain, pulling with him to raise the sails.

Groaning with effort, one particular member, the youngest of the swashbuckling crew swore loudly, being unused to storms of sure vigour "Deidara! Concentrate" came a cry from behind him. Glancing behind him briefly, still using a majority of his attention of keeping in time with Zetsu-fukutaichou's shouts of 'heave'.

The blonde frowned at the man behind him "I know, Itachi-san! I know!", his friend, equally as wet of the himself, yanked particularly hard on the rope, ignoring the strands of water-logged ebony hair that fell in front of his eyes as the weight bought them down.

"FUCKING HUGE ONE," shouted a crew member warningly as a wave charged towards them, threatening to engulf the ship "GRAB AHOLD OF SOMETHING!" he continued, grabbing hold of the side of the ship, his chest slick with rain water and trousers soaked through.

"Hidan!" the masked member shouted as he was the first to go under the waves tremendous force. Grabbing hold of Deidara, Itachi gripped the rope of the mast tightly, the blonde doing the same.

Watching in horror, the blonde cried out as his cabin-mate's footing was stolen by the wave "Kakauzu!" The wave soon caught up to him – Deidara choked, receiving a mouthful of water. When Kakazu's body slammed violently into the mast, azure eyes widened in shock, grabbing the unconscious man was holding tightly until the wave passed over.

Gasping for breath, Deidara abandoned his duty, allowing the limp body of the crew member to fall to the floor with a thud. Itachi waves him one, gesturing towards the captain's cabin "Make sure Pein-taichou is alright!" The blonde nodded, using it as an excuse to bring Kakazu's vulnerable form to safety.

"Hai!" he shouted in response over the crash of lightning, blinded for a moment in a sudden flash of bright light. Collecting himself quickly, Deidara made his way across the unsteady platform, dragging Kakuzu with him, panting with the effort.

Glancing around as he went, he observed the Chaos – a barrel flew, having been loosened from it's bindings, crashing abruptly into – Deidara gasped – his partner in crime, Sasori, his mentor. The fiery red-head sputtered as he hit the ground, rolling the barrel off of him, traces of blood trickling from his mouth as he coughed. Deidara cringed, glad that his partner was still alive, but realizing that he had to continue.

Eventually, after a few stumbles and falls, Deidara forced the door to the Captain's chambers open, dragging the unconscious body in with him and closing the door swiftly. Pleased with the moment of relative peace, Deidara glanced around, brushing soaked bangs behind his ear and pushing his bandanna up, away from his eyes.

"Taichou! Taichou, you're alive right?!" he called, steadying himself as the ship jerked violently, catching a priceless vase as he fell from the table it had been set. Deidara blinked, confused, placing it gently on the floor on it's side, watching as it rolled away, hoping it would say intact "Taichou?!"

"Here" he heard. He chose to walk forwards, turning around a small corner to find the captain busy securing things such as shelves and, more importantly, what sat upon them to the wall of the cabin. "report."

"We're handling okay, Pein-sama" he glanced behind him "Kakuzu is unconscious in the other room, sir. That is the only problem so far. Barrels are loose on desk and the waves are large-" he stumbled, and Pein cursed silently as a few loose papers fluttered to the floor.

"I see. Get back on desk, Deidara. I will send Kakuzu out once he regains conciousness." nodding, the blonde left the room quickly, shuddering as the wind made contact with his cold skin once again. He closed the door, running across the deck, towards Sasori, who was struggling to restrain the remaining barrels to the wall.

Shouts continued, but Deidara ignored them, knowing they had little to do with the task at hand. Terror rose in his throat, a flash of light, he turn abruptly, staring in shock as the sails erupted in flames.

"Get out of the way!" The deep voice shouted, Deidara glanced over, Kisame led the others away from the falling mast, it toppled, landing with a heavy slash in the water, the flames dying for the most part, although a few remained.

"Deidara!" turning towards the voice, he spotted Sasori, staring after him, eyes wide "Look o-" Deidara was knocked off his feet, landing with a thump, winded. He watched, shocked as the barrel smashed into the railing of the ship, breaking into pieces. He stood slowly, catching his breath and surveying the damage the fallen mast had created. The side of the side had been crushed, debris fell, useless, into the water below.

Suddenly, Deidara found himself once again off his feet, but he did not meet the floor – the sea stole him, forcing him over-board, all that registered to the blonde was a fraction of a seconds worth of pain, and then – nothing.

* * *

It was the squawk of seagulls that woke him, he scowled at the sound, he had never been fond of those things. Rats of the sea, they were. Rats. He groaned, snuggling into the soft material he lay in, and pulled the blanked to his chin, intent of returning to his slumber.

_Wait..._

_Seagulls?_

_...blanket?_

Shooting upright from where he lay, blonde locks fell about him freely, dry. Deidara sat in a stunned silence, staring at the room before him. He turned his attention to the soft crackling of the fire, the fireplace was small, but elegantly simple in it's design, the deep brown wood of the mantelpiece, he decided, set it off nicely. He watched the flames for a moment, the brilliant amber and naked red of the flames took him from his sense for a moment, as he remember the ship – _the ship...! _he thought, a deep sense of dread settling in the pit of him stomach.

Where was he?! He questioned frantically to himself, deciding to clamber out of the bed and make his way slowly towards the door. He paused, glancing down at himself, flushing in indignation. He noted, with embarrassment and fury that he was no longer in his usual attire, but instead a simple, white nightdress, which covered him to his wrists and ankles.

A woman's night dress...

Swallowing the thought and placing it in the black of his mind, Deidara reined in on his anger, opening the door to the cozy room slightly, so as not to make a sound. He poked his head out of the doorway, glancing down the hallway, noticing that simplicity was a common theme within the household.

Cautiously, the blonde stepped out into the hall, tensing when the hardwood floors creaked in protest. Deidara waited, for something – anything. But sighed in relief when nothing came. He continued to creep, glancing over the railing as he came up to a staircase, hoping to see at least one person. He took a ginger step onto the first of many stairs, making his way stealthily downwards.

_If worst comes to the worst, _he thought,_ I'll sneak out. Even in this godforsaken piece of- of **fabric**_.

A pressed himself against a nearby wall, seeing a maid scurry past down another hallway. He gulped. Perhaps he was not as alone as he thought. Examining his surrounding, he guessed that whoever lived here was at least moderately wealthy. He curled his toes anxiously, and then set off once again down the hall, halting when he came upon a partially open door.

Deidara licked his lips, unsure whether or not to continue past and risk being seen – the merry humming told him of someone within the room – or turn back and search for another way out. Curiosity got the better of him however, when he questioned the reason why someone would be so happy. Peering through the gap, Deidara watched intently as he saw a man- his clothing smart, or at least what he could see of it was. The man had his back turned, and he was placing something over his face. Subconsciously, the blonde leaned forward hoping to get a closer look, only to gasp and stick himself back into the wall as the door creaked obnoxiously as the intrusion.

Moments later, and still nothing. The man had made no move to leave the room, Deidara frowned. _Had he even noticed? _Plucking up the courage, Deidara peered through the doorway again, staring in bewilderment; the man was no where to be seen.

Orange obscured his vision for a moment "Hello!" Deidara stumbled back in shock, letting out a terrified cry. The pull swung open, revealing the man, his face hidden behind a mask of orange and black swirls. Deidara lent against the opposite wall, grabbing his robs in fright and taking deep calming breaths. Ignoring his state, the masked man continued "You're finally awake!" he sounded please, and, to Deidara, oddly happy.

"N-no shit" Deidara breathed out, still in shock. The masked man looked taken aback, or at least he assume it was that, what with the way his back straightened in surprise.

"Is that really any sort of language a lady should use?"

"Wha- excuse me?!" Deidara blurted out incredulously.

The man sighed "I said-"

"I _know_ what you said." he growled out, frustrated "do I _look_ like a woman to you?!"

Tilting his head, the man stared silently for a moment "is that a trick question?"

"No," Deidara bit out "it's is not a trick question. I'll tell you now I am no woman, and if you want proof fine-" he began to lift his night dress "because I'm almost certain I'm not wearing underwear!", in seconds that masked man was on him, preventing him form lifting the dress any higher.

"Please don't, really. I believe you." Frowning, Deidara shook the man's hands off his own and dropped his dress again, pushing the taller male away from him.

"So you've seen already?!" Deidara accused sharply

"What, no-"

"What makes you think I'd trust the word of a man in a mask" Deidara countered, narrowing his eyes dangerously, wrapping his arm around himself protectively.

"Oh? Oh, this" the man laughed, pulling the mask from his face, revealing two eyes, both of which were different colours. One a sharp crimson and the other, a deep black. Short ebony locks hell haphazardly, framing his face looking unkept, his skin was a creamy colour, it looked smooth to the touch. "This is just my mask for the Masquerade Ball I will be attending in a few days time. I was trying it out, that's all."

"And your name?" Deidara questioned, somewhat more calmly, seeing no lies written on the man's face.

"Tobi," he chirped happily, without so much as a thought "And you are...?"

"...Deidara"

"Well, Deidara!" Tobi said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders and leading him down the hallway "you must be hungry, breakfast hasn't been served yet, but that just means you have great timing."

Glancing around as Tobi jabbered on, Deidara frowned "I should get out of here" the taller male stopped, staring at Deidara, mask in hand.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish, but I insist you have breakfast first, sir." He said, Deidara noticed for the first time, that perhaps Tobi was more responsible then he let on "when he found you, you took quite a nasty bump to the head, you know; you've been asleep for three days now."

Bringing a hand to his head, Deidara felt around, for the first time noticing a light dressing around his head "three days?" Deidara muttered in disbelief. Nodding, Tobi led Deidara further down the hallway, allowing the blonde time to digest the new information.

* * *

A few hours later and the pair found themselves laughing with one another, sat in the dining room, their meals finished. The two of them – more Tobi then Deidara, had begun to talk, of himself and stories of amusement. He had told the blonde of his life as he grew up and, Deidara was surprised to know, that Tobi was the owner of a very profitable business, many businesses in fact.

In turn Tobi learned that Deidara did not have it easy growing up. He had grown up far too quickly then he would have liked, according to his own personal analysis, but, he claimed, that is the price one must pay to live without parents.

Tobi had told Deidara of the day he had been found, only to discover Tobi had been taking a simple walk of the beach when he noticed a piece of large debris floating near the shoreline, and who should be on top of it but Deidara? Apparently, he had been near dead when that day occurred. Deidara thanked Tobi, when he heard that the man had called for the finest doctor in town, who in turn diagnosed that it was simple dehydration and sunstroke, minus the cut on his head of course. Nothing a little water and salve couldn't fix.

"And then," Tobi said, waving his arms around animatedly "I fell backwards into the water! My father was so embarrassed." the pair laughed lightly, only to have to stop abruptly when a soft rapping at the door caught there attention. "Enter" Tobi called.

The door opened revealing a tall blue-haired woman, "Tobi-sama, Hatake-sama is here to see you."

Tobi nodded "send him through, thank you Konan-san" Nodding the maid dismissed herself, returning a few silent moments later with A taller silver-haired man in tow, he bowed lowly to Tobi, sparing a glance for Deidara, who sat, suddenly pale.

"Kakashi-san!" Tobi shouted, joyfully, getting up and hugging the man, despite that fact that he knew them embrace would not be returned. The man simply nodded, straightening out his military uniform. "This is Deidara, Deidara this is Hatake Kakashi"

Nodding dumbly, forcing a smile upon his face Deidara spoke "Y-yes, I know. Hatake-sama has quite a reputation." Deidara bowed his head in greeting from where he sat, Kakashi did the same, paying little attention to the blonde beyond that.

"I see the boy woke up then." Kakashi said, smiling. Tobi nodded vigorously.

"It's great isn't it! Deidara's so nice. I was afraid he would never wake up. Although I had to say, I thought he was going to hit me when I called him a woman."

"I was" Deidara said, flatly, and Kakashi just laughed shaking his head as Tobi whine pitifully, in jest of course.

"Excellent" Kakashi said once his laughter died away "I just came to check on you, to see you both well." with that he bowed once again at Tobi and turned, pausing for a moment as he examined the blonde, his gaze, intense. He bowed to the boy, exiting the room rather quickly.

Silence settled in the room for a moment, the illusion shattered seconds later when Tobi turned on his heels towards Deidara "come to the ball with me."

Blinking, Deidara frowned "Ball?"

"The Ball, the masquerade ball. Come with me." Tobi continued, edging closer to the blonde as he spoke. The blonde frown, thoughtfully "Don't think about it – come on! Let's have some fun."

Smiling tentatively, Deidara nodded "Sure. Just so long as you get me something to wear."

"Sure" Tobi laughed out, ecstatic.

- - -

The night before the masquerade, Deidara once again found himself roaming the hallways of Tobi's household. He had been given permission to stay as long as he wished and had full access to all rooms of the manor. He had been taken shopping the previous day and, much to his dismay, Tobi had bought Deidara a wardrobe and the clothes to fill it, given the man his own room and even supplied the most expensive of garments for the ball Deidara had ever laid eyes on.

In fact, that was the entire reason he was here he was right now. Deidara stood, fist poised to knock on the door to which he knew lay Tobi's chambers. He was once again in his nightdress, having grown attached to it, despite it being designed for the female half of the human species. He sighed for a moment, adjusting his hair tie and, without a second thought open the door to the room, careful not to allow the light of his lamp to wake Tobi as he slept.

Deidara dimmed the oil lamp significantly as he shut the door, turning to watch Tobi as his chest rose and fell evenly with every breath he took. Deidara crept up, placing the lamp on the bedside table, and crawled, almost cat-like onto the bed, placing one hand by the left side of Tobi's head and the other by his right shoulder. He stared down at the man, resisting the urge to run a finger across his cheek, wondering if it truly was as soft as it looked.

"Wake up, dummy" it was something Deidara had come to call Tobi, for truly, he was a klutz and a half. When he received no response he tried again "Tobi. Tobi~" he eyelids fluttered, and sure enough the ebony haired man awoke to the realization that, yes, it was Deidara and yes, he was on top of him.

"Deidara...?"

"I wanted to say thank you"

Tobi blinked, bleary-eyed and confused "couldn't that have waited until tomorrow, Deidara?"

The blonde bit his lip "no" he sounded unsure of himself "I-I wanted to do it now"

"Uhm, okay..." Tobi said, sitting up in his bed. Deidara smiled slightly, pulling back the blanket around Tobi's waist, practically pulling it off the bed. Tobi watched on, curious.

"Close your eyes Tobi."

Needless to say, Tobi did as he was told. His brows knitted together as he felt the fabric of his trousers being pulled down, but, decided to call it his imagination. He heard a quiet gasp and felt a ginger touch on his...no, again he was imagining things. Moments later he began questioning whether or not it was indeed his imagination, even has he felt warm breath along him, and then – he gasped at the warmth that enveloped his member and pulled away from it quickly.

He looked down at himself, discovering himself to be partially undressed and then At Deidara who sat between his legs, shoulders hunched and looking down at the bed, ashamed, his hand over his mouth and avoiding Tobi's gaze.

"You meant to pleasure me?" Tobi asked, stunned. Reluctantly, Deidara nodded. Still refusing to look at the older male.

"You've been so kind to me. I-it was the the only thing I could think of to properly thank you..." Deidara whispered "If I said 'thank you' one more time, I think I would've made myself sick of it."

Tobi frowned "well, this is no way to go about it" Deidara shrank further into himself "if you want to thank me, we're doing it properly. I refuse to have a quick blow-job and send you on you way." Deidara looked over at Tobi, eye's wide with shock and bewilderment.

"You...want me?"

To answer his question, Tobi pulled Deidara onto his lap, running a hand through his golden locks and loosening the tie, allowing his hair to fall freely. Deidara smiled slightly at the feel of Tobi between his thighs.

Smiling a little himself, Tobi cupped Deidara's cheek in his hand and lent forwards, capturing the blonde in a soft kiss. Returning the kiss, Deidara ran a hand gingerly down Tobi's chest. Silently, Tobi wrapped an arm around Deidara's shoulder, licking at the Blonde's lower lip, asking for entry. He grinned happily into the kiss when access was granted.

Moaning Deidara pulled away from the miss, trailing hisses down Tobi's chest until he came level with what he had been in search for. Slowly, Deidara licked at Tobi's nipple, massaging the other pink nub with his free hand. Tobi groan, bucking his hips causing Deidara to let out a breathless moan as they're members met, rubbing against one another.

Reaching down, Deidara moaned and Tobi began to jerk slowly at Deidara's member, nipping and kissing at the crook of his neck. His erection hardening at the ministrations he put to his partner, the throaty moan the blonde drew the line for the ebony haired male. He reached beneath the blonde's nightdress, a location in mind.

Running his thumb over Deidara's entrance, Tobi pushed, pausing as the blonde let out a gasp, whining in discomfort at the intrusion "Are you hurt?" Tobi questioned softly.

Deidara shook his head "No. It' just feels weird, that's all. K-keep going"Doing as he was told, Tobi added a another digit, slowly, ignoring his partner's pained gasp, stopping his movement only when Deidara Gripped his hand tightly, forcing Tobi's fingers away from his entrance, "change my mind – j-just do me now"

With that said the blonde began to slower himself onto Tobi, despite his protests "Deidara! I'll hur-" Deidara silenced him with a low, pained groan, he grit his teeth in determination, slowly beginning to move in an attempt to stop the pain. Ignoring his displease Deidara had been so hasty, Tobi began to match Deidara's pace, thrusting into the blonde, who steadied himself of Tobi's shoulders.

- - -

Light shone through the thin curtains, doing a poor job of fighting away the unwanted rays. Sighing contently, the blonde snuggled into the man behind him, feeling the man's arms tighten possessively around his waist. He lay still, annoyed that the sun felt the need to raise and even more annoyed that the previous night had come to an end.

He stretched, wincing at the pain between his legs. _Maybe Tobi was right_, he thought. Deidara was pulled from his Reverie with a soft melodic humming and the feel of lips on his skin. He shuffled on the bed, turning to face Tobi.

"Good morning Dei-chan..." Tobi yawned, snuggling up to Deidara.

The blonde scoffed "Don't get used to calling me that" but, nevertheless, Deidara rested his chin on Tobi's head, placing an arm around him.

A few minutes later and Tobi was up and about, shattering the serenity of the room "Come one Dei-chan! Time to get ready for the ball!" he called, stumbling slightly as he attempted to get into his trousers. Deidara frowned.

"But that's not until the evening"

"Yes, but it will take us a few hours to get there." Tobi supplied, to which Deidara continued to frown climbing slowly out of bed.

Their carriage carried on, having dropped them off at the front entrance. The castle was lite up, torches were alight, the red carpet drawn and sakura petals littered the walkway. Glancing at Tobi, he saw just how smart Tobi could look if he tried. He wore simple black trousers and a black button up shirt, and an orange vest beneath his fine black jacket.

Deidara himself wore an elegant silken suite, the light blue material was a start contract for the deep navy vest he wore. The pair of them wore matching black boots to finish off the look. He fiddled a little with the cravat he had the, uhm, pleasure of wearing.

Music could be heard as they neared and Deidara glanced at a mirror, making sure his hair was still neat in it's high pony tail. His mask was white, covering the upper-half his face, decorated small diamonds and sapphires. Deidara had been shocked to learn of it's value when Tobi presented it to him. They entered the reception room, standing and waiting for the Butler's attention.

When it was captured, Tobi whispered their names to the man, who in turn faced the crowd of people who may or may not have noticed the newest arrivals. "Sir Tobi and Sir Deidara" he introduced, allowing the pair to pass as the crowd clapped collectively in greeting.

Immediately, Deidara found himself pulled towards the ballroom floor, Tobi took hold of one of Deidara's hand and placed his free one on Deidara's waist. Confused, Deidara placed his free hand on Tobi's shoulder. The melody the orchestra played was sweet, slow. And with that in mind, Tobi began to lead.

The pair danced long into the night refusing to admit that neither were particularly good, stopping only a few times for refreshment.

Smiling at one another, the pair, not having left each other's side at all the entire evening, and, having at last grasped the speed of the dance, they relaxed with one another, stepping in time with the music "Having fun, Deidara?"

Nodding "Yeah, you know, I never tho-"

"Mind if I cut in?" Deidara gasped as Tobi politely stepped aside, silently apologising. Deidara turned to his new dance partner as Tobi walked away, watching from the sidelines. His outfit was dark, decorated with a few medals, most likely medals of honour. He was quite obviously a military man. His face was obscured by a dark masked, shaped to look like a raven, black feathers and onyx were the key features of the mask.

They began to move, Deidara stumbled a little, unused to his new partner "you are looking very fine today, I must say. An improvement from when he last met"

Eye's widening beneath his mask, Deidara tripped over his own foot and fell, only to be caught by the mystery man "H-how do you know me-"

"Deidara, piracy is a crime. I will have you hung for it"

Breath caught in his throat "Kakashi" he breathed out, to which the man nodded. Deidara cursed himself, for not having realized sooner, glancing around frantically for an exit, held tightly within Kakashi's arms. The man was notorious for his reputation for capturing and, well, eliminating pirates, sadly, Deidara would've cursed his luck for washing up on _his_ shores if he hadn't already.

"TOBI!" He called out, desperately trying to break away from the man's grasp, only to have it tighten further.

"You will not escape, Deidara" Kakashi hissed in his ear, as floods of armed guards ran towards them, working quickly to bind the blonde's hands behind him. "Hold him" he told the guards, turning his attention to Tobi as he ran towards the scene.

"You let him go, Hatake Kakashi! Let Deidara go!" sighing the masked soldier waved his hand lazily, at which two more guards worked quickly to force Tobi to the ground, and bound his hands together behind his back as well "wha-what!? Unhand me! Let's go of Deidara! What is the meaning of this! Answer me Hatake!" Tobi yelled, his temper flying.

Rolling his eyes the soldier answered, his tone, bored "Your little friend his a pirate. I too the liberty of examining his bandanna when he washed ashore. He carries the crest of Akatsuki" the crowd of on lookers gasped, murmurs of excitement of shock filled the room. "And you, I will have you hung for treachery. Sheltering a pirate is bad enough, but to fraternize with him so is an insult."

- - -

It was cold, Kakashi had planned the entire thing. From his dance with the pirate known as Deidara to pre-building the gallows. The execution was to take place that night, at the the very moment, Deidara's hand met his, his fate was sealed.

The pair stood, unmasked but blindfolded. The masks themselves were set at their feet, beautiful, but useless. Deidara shivered, not just with the cold, but with the knowledge that he had sent a good man to his doom. He tensed, feeling the noose placed roughly around his neck, and tightened in such a way that would mean difficulty if the blonde tried to escape. He heard Tobi whimper, presumable going through the same thing.

"U-untie us" Deidara squeaked out, aware that every second brought him closer to his demise. "T-tobi- I need Tobi, untie me!"

"Deidara..?" Deidara bit his lip, aware of the unasked question that lay thick in the air between them. Gasping, the two of them were relieved to know their hands were free and immediately, the reached for one another, clasping the hands in a blind urgency.

"I'm sorry-" Deidara said quickly, "-sorry I didn't say- sorry I did this to you, sorry I even came into your life-"

"D-don't me" Tobi interrupted "I-it's not like it's the type o-of thing that comes up in conversation all the time 'of, by th-the w-ay Tobi, I'm a pirate!'" Tobi laughed humourlessly, unaware of the tears that slide down his blonde partner's Face

"Tobi...?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't let go..!"

Nodding a little, Tobi whimpered for a moment "Deidara, I lo-"

"Drop platform"

In an instant is was over, their world began to fade and the choked, desperately trying to take in hair, all the while, gripping tighter and tighter to each other. After just a minute of struggles, their ragged breaths died, as they did. They're hand's falling away from one another, limp, the marks embedded into their skin told the tail of just how hard they tried to hold on.

**((A/N: Happy Birthday?**

**After that it can't be, I'm sorry, I probably made it worse. I'M SORRY! ANGST IS MY FORTE. Plus I wanted to do something different and special for you, and I'm really sorry I killed them OFF~~**

**I literally plucked this idea out of thin air, and I'm sorry I chickened out of the fluff but it was like, my first time writing something that wasn't rape. Rape I can do. Fluff, not a strong point. And I'm sorry some parts are really bitty. I got lazy like, halfway through and I'm sorry!**

**I'm really awful at oneshots! I'm SOOOORRRRRYYY! ))**


End file.
